


Sons of Winter and Stars

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff, Hourglass Spoilers Sort Of, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: In every life, the first-born son of Yuuri and Viktor is cold and lonely like the Winter. In every life, Nobuo becomes his shining Star.The Tales of Vitaly and Nobuo in the Hourglass Verse.





	1. Pour Some Sugar (In the Name of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read my stories prior to reading Hourglass, then this contains SPOILERS for future events. If you are familiar with my other works, specifically Footprints, than this is no surprise to you at all. Well...some things might be ;D Also, while this is technically set in the HG verse, this is intersex which HG is not. For fun. But otherwise, the events are canon to the story.
> 
> Vitaly will not be quite the same person you know from FP. Here he was not forced to do things that turned him into the man he was in FP. Here is he is loved by both parents. That changes a person.
> 
> Drabbles will be posted out of order as I get inspired but I will make sure they are arranged appropriately here on AO3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitaly and Nobuo meet for the first time.

Vitaly wiped at his brow with the hand towel, the display cases finally full-stocked after the morning rush. He had probably an hour at most before the lunch crowd started to come to empty him out again. There were pink and white zefir, rows of vatrushka and Napolean, and baskets of pryanik and ptichye moloko. The pastila would be ready for tea soon. Ded Moroz Bakerie might have been small, but it had gathered a reputation over the half century it had been around.

 

The bakery belonged to Anastasia Nikiforova, Vitaly’s great grandmother, who had taken over from her own mother and renamed the bakery for Viktor’s birthday. The Omega woman had gone through several promising pastry chefs in hopes to find someone to take over her legacy, but none had lived up to her satisfaction. The hopes of having her daughter or grandson take over had been dashed, one a ballerina and the other the king of the ice. Her great grandson, however, had shown great potential.

 

When they would visit Anastasia for holidays while he and Yulian were still young, she had quickly been able to coax Vitaly into joining her in the kitchen. While Yulian was shy at first, he would open up in social situations unlike Vitaly. Vitaly needed something he could do on his own and baking and him had clicked. While Vitaly and Yulian collected from the WAOR once they presented, both Yuuri and Viktor had been adamant than their children still go out into the world to support themselves so they had a back-up plan.  Void of their own benefits, Yuuri and Viktor would not be able to support them should they want to back out of their obligations. When Yuuri had asked Anastasia about the bakery, she jumped on the opportunity and took Vitaly on. Now, the only thing Vitaly loved more than baking was his family.

 

Giving the glass case a final wipe he pocketed the rag in his apron and moved to head to back to the kitchen when the bell over the door sounded. Turning, he saw a man about his age enter. Asian with unkept black hair and dark eyes that had a light to them. It wasn’t a strange sight to see. Asian tourists were quite popular in St. Petersburg. _“Dobroye utro_ ,” he greeted. “Can I help you?”

 

The man seemed to twitch at his words uncomfortably and he scratched at his hair. “Uh…English?”

 

Ah, right. Of course. A tourist likely didn’t speak much Russian. “Yes, I speak it. Can I help you?”

 

He seemed to relax and perk up a bit. “Sorry, my Russian isn’t really good yet. I saw you had a wi-fi sticker on your window? And food!”

 

“We have wi-fi, though this is only a pastry bakery. You won’t find a full meal here,” Vitaly explained, tilting his head towards the display cases.

 

That didn’t seem to make a difference, the man’s eyes lighting up as he finally noticed the display and practically shoved his nose against the glass. “Oh! Sweets! I love sweets! I don’t suppose you have any dangos or daifuku?”

 

Vitaly blinked in surprise, recognizing the requested treats. “You are Japanese?”

 

The man, Alpha Vitaly could finally smell now that he was close enough, shot up and grinned as he heard his native tongue being spoken. “You speak Japanese?!”

 

“I do,” Vitaly responded with a kind smile, “Though I’ve been told I am very difficult to understand. My mother seems to be the only one who can understand me without problems.” Yulian spoke far better Japanese than he did, and it only served to make Vitaly feel isolated whenever they visited Yuuri’s family.

 

“It’s a little rough,” the Alpha agreed, “But I think the accent is kind of sexy.” Vitaly’s eyes went wide and he found himself letting out a cough. The man laughed. “I have no problems with English if you are more comfortable with that.”

 

“Please,” Vitaly said quickly, switching the language as well as the topic. “You are here visiting?”

 

“You could say that I guess,” he shrugged, glancing at the assortment of treats. “I sort of just visit everywhere for a living. If the WAOR is going to just throw money at me I might as well see the world, right?”

 

“A nomad, then,” Vitaly acknowledged. His parents always planned a yearly trip where they travelled somewhere nice, but Vitaly was too much of a homebody to never stay in once place. “Where in Japan are you from?”

 

The relaxed vibe the Alpha gave off shifted for a moment and an unpleasant smell came off of him. “Couldn’t tell you, really. Mom collected her check for having a kid and dumped me. Spent some time all over.”

 

Vitaly was struck with the sourness and then overwhelming guilt. No wonder he travelled around going from place-to-place, he had no home.  “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean-,”

 

“Nah,” the Alpha smiled, waving his hand in dismissal and snuffing out the smell he’d been putting off. “It’s cool. I’ve been over it a long time, and no way you could have known. What about your mom?”

 

“Hasetsu,” Vitaly said, grabbing a sheet of wax paper and reaching into the glass to grab a pink zefir which he placed on top for Nobuo. It was the least he could do after offending him. “A small coastal town south of Fukuoka. Here, please, my treat.”

 

“Oh!” He grabbed it excitedly and popped it into his mouth in one bite. “Wow! This is so good! What is it?

 

“A zefir,” he answered. “It’s a mixture of whipped fruit, berry puree, sugar, and egg whites.”

 

He licked his lips happily and Vitaly felt satisfaction from that. “Compliments to the baker for sure!”

 

Vitaly huffed in amusement, casually placing a hand on his hip. “Well, I suppose you can tell him yourself since he’s right here.”

 

“Wow, really? You made all of this?” He exclaimed with a whistle. “I never thought a baker could be so adorable. All the ones I ever met in Italy and France were always old. My eyes have been opened.”

 

An instant heat shot up Vitaly’s neck to his cheeks then ears. “Ah, um, well, I just happened to get an early start is all.”

 

The man hummed, tapping his forefinger to his lips in a way that reminded him of his father. “Guess I’ll have to come in here more often if the rest of your baking is this good. Any chance I could get the name of such an amazing baker?”

 

Now Vitaly’s palms were sweating and he wiped them on his apron nervously. “V-Vitaly. And I’m afraid you’ll have to pay for any future pastries.”

 

“Aw, are you saying I couldn’t charm such a cute Omega like you into free treats every day?” He winked. “I’m Nobuo, by the way.”

 

Choking on his own breath, Vitaly felt the heat intensify and spread to his entire body. He knew he must have been a bright shade of red. “A-ha, um, I-,” he was at a complete loss for words. There was no way this Alpha thought he was cute! He was just trying to get free things. But why would he need free things? He was an Alpha. The WAOR gave him plenty of money. But why would he say Vitaly was cute? He definitely wasn’t! He was neither cute, adorable, or an amazing baker. He was just all around average.

 

Nobuo was smirking at him, like he was completely satisfied that he’d turned Vitaly into an incoherent bubbling mess. “You’re too cute, seriously. I’ll take another one of those ziphir things, a slice of that delicious looking cake thing there, and some tea if you have it.” He slid a card on the counter.

 

Vitaly cleared his throat, taking the card and ringing up the charges with a shaky hand. He tried to slow his breathing, counting in his head to calm himself, but it was working horribly. “Um, Russians tend to prefer black tea. My mother and I hate it, so I keep my own stash of green tea here. I-if you don’t mind waiting I could brew that for you.”

 

“A special treat and tea from the head baker’s personal stash? Wow, how the hell did I get so lucky?” Nobuo winked again and Vitaly thought he was going to explode. “I’d love that. I don’t mind waiting at all. You can wait to bring the cake with the tea so I can enjoy it all at once.”

 

Quickly nodding Vitaly retreated past the door into the kitchen and let out a mix of a scream and a whine, hands covering his face. How was this man making him so flustered?! It was embarrassing!

 

“Are you gonna get his number?”

 

Vitaly snapped to attention as he heard Natasha, one of his part-time employees, speak to him. “W-what?! No!”

 

“Why not?” The Beta asked. “My English isn’t that good, but even I can tell he’s obviously flirting with you. Plus, he’s really cute!”

 

“I’m not getting anyone’s number,” Vitaly said, quickly brushing past her to start put on hot water for the tea. “He’s just a customer. One that doesn’t even stay in the same place long, so getting his number would be pointless.”

 

Natasha’s green eyes narrowed. “Uh-huh.”

 

Vitaly managed to somehow hear the bell ring on the front door and he quickly used that as his excuse to avoid this conversation. “Will you please help the customers?”

 

“Fine, fine,” Natasha caved, untying her apron and placing on the hook before disappearing to the front. When Vitaly heard her cheerful voice greet the new customers he let himself blow out a puff of hot air.

 

Nobuo _was_ attractive. Not in the usual tall and muscular Alpha way. Much like Vitaly didn’t fit the mold of your typical Omega, Nobuo didn’t fit that of a typical Alpha, and that’s what drew Vitaly to him. Of course, Asian Alphas didn’t really fit the ‘Alpha’ mold anyways. Genetics. Ah, it didn’t matter. Nobuo would likely move on to the next city within a day or two and they’d never meet again.

 

The blow of the whistle on the teapot pulled him from his thoughts and he placed the tea ball in for it to steep. Pulling two fresh zefir from the back and a slice of Napolean cake he arranged a plate and poured the tea to bring out to Nobuo. The Alpha sat at a table with his laptop open and several other customers had started to pour in.

 

“Here we are,” Vitaly said as he approached and set down the plate and tea. “Please let me know if you need anything else. There’s plenty more tea if you’d like.”

 

Nobuo opened his mouth to say something when Vitaly heard his name called by one of the new customers. When he looked up he recognized the older woman. Misha Alexevna, an almost daily regular at the bakery. Finding a smile he waived to the woman and turned back to Nobuo. “Looks like I should help Natasha. Lunch rush.”

 

It was well over an hour before things started to die down and Vitaly found their display case practically empty again. They still had trays of some sweets in the back which he asked Natasha to move up front for the final crowd before they closed in two hours. It was always early mornings giving Vitaly the afternoon to himself once they closed. Nobuo was still there at his laptop. Vitaly brought him a fresh cup of tea, still warm.

 

“So, it looks like I have some competition,” Nobuo mused as he took the proffered cup and sipped.

 

Vitaly raised an eyebrow. “With what?”

 

“You,” Nobuo said casually.

 

There he went again, blushing like a damn fool. “I-I’m sorry, what?!”

 

“You were quite popular this afternoon. With everyone. Didn’t matter if they were Alpha, Omega, Beta,” Nobuo pointed out. “They all adored you.”

 

“No, no, it’s not like that!” Vitaly promised, waving his hands frantically. “They simply enjoy my baking, that’s it!”

 

“Oh, well, good. I’d hate to have to kill anyone.”

 

Vitaly couldn’t help it this time, he gasped with wide eyes. Of course. Of course this man was some kind of psycho killer who-

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Nobuo quickly pointed out. “Geez, you Russians have no sense of humor. At least I can get you to do something other than stare at me with a scowl. Is everyone here so angry all the time?”

 

“Not angry,” Vitaly argued, “Just...cold-hearted, mostly. I guess the weather does that to everyone. They don’t mean anything by it, it’s just the culture. You get used to it after a while.” And you did, but the cold-hearted never got used to you if you showed emotion. It was just another way Vitaly was relentlessly teased back in school. He showed emotion, something both his parents had encouraged, though hadn’t done well for him in the real world. Viktor had always been able to dazzle with his out-going and bubbly personality, even in Russia. Vitaly only flopped and ended up crying at every turn.

 

Nobuo hummed and then closed his laptop. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to keep coming here. It’s more warm and homey. Do you work tomorrow?”

 

“I work every day,” Vitaly answered, “Except for Sunday when we are closed.”

 

“Wow, workaholic much?” Nobuo teased.

 

Vitaly shrugged. “I love to bake. It doesn’t feel much like working. Besides I…sort of don’t like to leave the bakery to others. It’s a personal thing.”

 

“Ahh,” Nobuo drew out curiously. “Control issues. Noted.”

 

Vitaly didn’t have the faintest idea of what to say to that, so he said nothing, instead just watching as Nobuo packed up. Feeling like he was staring he turned his attention to the empty plate and stacked the napkins, fork, and teacup on top to take away. “Have a good rest of your day, then?”

 

“Yup,” Nobuo nodded as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. “Won’t be as good as the morning was though. I’ll have to do a repeat of it tomorrow. See ya!”

 

“D-Dasvidanya,” Vitaly managed to blurt out, still unsure of what Nobuo meant by that.

 

Natasha purposely bumped into him as she took a rag to the table to clean it off. “Still won’t get his number? Even though he practically told you he’s coming back tomorrow. For you.”

 

“He liked the treats! And the tea! That’s all!” Vitaly argued.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully with the rag. “You’re in idiot, Vitasha. I’m telling Sasha about this so that she can maybe knock some sense into you tomorrow.”

 

“Do no such thing!” Vitaly shouted after her.

 

The rest of the afternoon was slow, and Vitaly couldn’t help but find his mind wandering to Nobuo. It was stupid. Thousands of customers had come and gone from his bakery, tourists and foreigners included, but none had made him feel so stupid and flustered like he had today. Both Natasha and Sasha told him customers tried to flirt with him all the time, but he was oblivious to it all. This was the first time he wasn’t oblivious to it. Why?

 

Despite it all, Vitaly found himself heading to his mother’s favorite Asian market after he closed up the bakery and getting ingredients to make dangos. He’d never made them before, so he chose to make them in the comfort of his own home and in small batch. That way if Nobuo didn’t return he could just take them to his parents. In the end he had eight sticks laid out each with three dangos: a green, white, and pink one. He’d taken a small bit of icing and drawn faces on each of them, too. It looked something straight out of the animes his brother loved to watch.

 

Nobuo returned the next day almost exactly at the same time. Sasha had been the one to greet him, though she promptly came to the back and threw Vitaly through the door. Apparently, Natasha had made good on her promise.

 

“Hmm, what do you suggest?” Nobuo had asked, not drawn to any one thing or the other.

 

“Well, perhaps the pastila with your tea? Though, I, um,” Vitaly felt himself blushing as he reached behind the display and pulled out the decorated box he had placed the dangos in. “I made these for you last night. I don’t know if they are any good, so I apologize in advance if I didn’t to them justice.”

 

Curiously, Nobuo opened the metallic silver box covered in snowflakes to reveal the dangos.  His mouth and eyes slowly grew wide and then he let out a quick shout. “Ah! Oh my god! Look, they look like me!” He held up the box and sure enough, Vitaly found his face to look quite like the expression on the green dangos. “You made these just for me!?”

 

He was blushing so hard now the air around him was going hot. Was it getting hard to breathe? “I, ah, well, I figured you might like a taste of home if you’ve been away for a while. I know you said that you don’t really know where home is exactly, but it’s still Japan in some way.”

 

Nobuo lowered his head where Vitaly couldn’t see his face, forehead against the box he held in the air. When he finally surfaced it was with glossy eyes. “Ah…thank you! They are great! I love them!”

 

“You haven’t even tasted them yet. They could be terrible,” Vitaly argued.

 

“I love them,” Nobuo repeated anyway.

 

With a small smile Vitaly conceded. “Tea?”

 

“Yeah,” Nobuo nodded, quickly turning on his heel to find a seat.

 

The next day Vitaly made daifuku, and the next mochi. Nobuo returned every day at the same time religiously. When Vitaly finally asked what he was doing on his computer, the Alpha showed his album of photography from around the world. It was amazing, and Nobuo clearly had a good eye. He’d also taken photos of Vitaly’s own creations.

 

“So…know of any good apartments around here?” Nobuo asked, now moving in to the second week of his visits.

 

“For an Alpha or Omega, I know many,” Vitaly nodded, “but why?”

 

“Well…I’m thinking maybe I should stay in one place for a while,” Nobuo explained. “See what Russia has to offer me.”

 

Vitaly blinked, surprised. “Why? Why St. Petersburg.”

 

“Well, if I’m honest, I’m seeing a few things I like,” Nobuo smirked. “Might be worth it to stay and see what happens. So whaddya say? Help me find a place to stay and show me the sights?”

 

Vitaly’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure of what to say. Yes, he was usually oblivious, but this time he certainly wasn’t. Nobuo was staying because he liked Vitaly. Why!? He’d regret it, surely. There were so many more amazing places with much more amazing people. He should tell Nobuo to change his mind and find somewhere else. He’d only be disappointed, especially in Vitaly.

 

Sasha and Natasha’s stares stabbed into his back like daggers and he knew there was only one choice.

 

“Ok.”

 


	2. I want to be Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuo and Vitaly share their first time and Vitaly proposes.

Their first kiss isn’t fireworks. It isn’t some sort of electric pulse that shoots between their lips. It’s more subtle, like the satisfaction of a new recipe coming out perfectly the first try. To Vitaly, that’s even better than fireworks. It’s something soft and tender that builds in his core over time instead of a spectacular show gone in an instant. Vitaly likes it. A lot.

“Wow,” Nobuo breathed as they pull apart, splotches of flour on his face from where they’d had their playful fight. “Even better than I’d dreamt.”

Dreamt? Nobuo dreamed about him? It seemed impossible. Why would anyone dream about him? He wasn’t anything special. A dime-a-dozen Omega.

Cupping Vitaly’s cheek Nobuo went in for another kiss. Deeper. Longer. This time when they parted, Nobuo stayed close, his forehead resting against Vitaly’s and his eyes locking with his. “Vitaly…I want to court you. Will you let me?”

And that was it. The moment it suddenly became fireworks and the feeling was gone like an explosion. The excitement vanished and was replaced by fear. Vitaly shrunk into himself, backing up as far as he could against the stove. “Why…? Why would you want to court me? I’m just...average.”

Nobuo moved his head back, but didn’t let go of his hold on Vitaly’s cheek. His brows met in the center in a frown. “Why wouldn’t I want to court you? Vitaly you’ve…you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. There’s nothing average about you. I’ve spent my entire life just roaming the world by myself. I’ve met so many people, but in the end they all go away. You’ve been the only one to stay. Ever since I walked into your bakery that day you’ve been a constant in my life, and I don’t think I can live without it.”

Hot tears finally fell leaving visible streaks down the flour on his cheeks. “There are so many Omegas out there. Better ones. Ever since presenting I’ve been teased about how I look nothing like an Omega should. An Omega trapped in an Alpha’s body. I’m tall and have visible muscles. I’m lean instead of round. Even my heats aren’t like they should be, and the doctors worry about my ability to have kids. Then there’s the fact I cry at everything and run to my mother. The world’s biggest Mama’s Boy. I’m the worst Omega you could possibly ever have.”

Nobuo was silent for a moment, unmoving, and Vitaly just knew this was when he would retract his statement, tell him that he no longer wanted to court him. Instead, Nobuo moved closer and raised his other hand to hold Vitaly’s face in both. “I was born a crack baby. I literally was born with an addiction. My mom dumped me the second she could and I was thrown around from foster home to foster home. I would get teased by kids at school for not having a family and for being such a spastic psycho. Alphas are supposed to be leaders, but I’m the biggest follower there is. I’m lazy and hate anything that involves physical activity. We aren’t our genders, Vitaly. That doesn’t have to define who we are.

“I love that you are taller than me and have muscle. Someone has to be able to protect me when my mouth gets me into trouble, because it’s not gonna be myself! And for the record, your ass and thighs are plenty round. Mama Yuuri passed on those genes to you and I am blessed for it. And so what if you’re sensitive and have a good relationship with your mom? I’d kill to be able to have that. Your mom loves you a lot. As for kids…I’d love to have some, but if it can’t happen biologically there are other ways. We’d figure it out. At least give me a shot.”

Vitaly felt a new emotion, one that was completely foreign to him in this way. Was this love? Or the start of it? His heart felt so full and the tears that continued to fall were of relief. With a sniffle he nodded, and in a broken voice answered, “Ok.”

Nobuo smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Great! We can start by taking a scandalous shower together to wash off all this flour!”

Without missing a beat Vitaly gasped and felt his cheeks to his ears turn bright red.

The Alpha laughed and winked. “Just kidding! But I would like to cook you dinner after we shower in our respective homes.”

Vitaly huffed and weakly shoved him away, still burning hot from the mere idea of being naked around each other. “Fine…I can do that.”

/*/

Vitaly can’t recall the moment things change. When Nobuo coming into the bakery with a single rose in his mouth and a wiggle of his eyebrows no longer embarrassed him but made him roll his eyes and smile. When a wrap of the Alpha’s arms around him no longer made his shoulders tense up, but made his body melt with ease. When Vitaly stopped stuttering at Nobuo’s jokes and suddenly finds himself firing back.

Other things started to change, too. Things that made Vitaly more nervous instead of comfortable. Physical things. It had been three months, and Nobuo had never done anything that had made Vitaly uncomfortable, but he could tell the Alpha was itching for more than make-out sessions on the couch. Truth be told, Vitaly wanted to go further, but he was too terrified to bring it up. He was already so self-conscious about his body. After their regularly scheduled dinner at Nobuo’s, Vitaly decided to bring it up. Except he doesn’t.

“Ok, you’re driving me crazy,” Nobuo finally groans. “What’s wrong? You keep biting your lip and bouncing your leg like you’re nervous.”

Shit. Was he really that transparent? “Um…well…” He freezes up again.

Sighing, Nobuo takes a seat in the chair next to him. “Babe. Come on. What is it? Did something happen at the bakery?”

Vitaly shook his head. “No. It’s…Well.” He can’t even look Nobuo in the eye as he wraps his arms around himself in a protective motion. “I want to take things further, but I’m scared.”

“Further?” Nobuo questions with a raised eyebrow.

“You know…us,” Vitaly manages to get out in a small voice.

 

This, Nobuo understands, and his eyes light up. “Oh! Wait…you’ve never been with anyone before? Not even for your heats?”

Vitaly shakes his head, feeling even more embarrassed than before. He was such an idiot. Nobuo was clearly experienced and Vitaly was just a stupid virgin. He’d never been interested in it before until Nobuo. Until he’d fallen madly in love. “I told you my heats aren’t really that intense. It’s not that hard to get through it without someone.”

Nobuo hums, but not in a way that is disappointing. Thoughtful, more like. “Well, I’m glad I know that. It’s important to know so I do things right. We can take things slow, and if at any point you want to stop, we will. First time is scary, but if I do my job the pleasure overcomes it.”

Vitaly bites at his lower lip again, playing with the hem of his sweater. One of the many Yuuri had bought him. “Aren’t…aren’t I supposed to contribute?”

“We can work up to that, but don’t worry about it your first time. First time is all about you, babe, and me making sure you enjoy it,” Nobuo winks. “So, whaddya say? Wanna give it a go?”

His heart is beating so hard in his chest it hurts. He’s terrified and wants to run, but he wants this. Somehow, he gathers up the courage, and nods. “Yes.”

Nobuo pushes back the chair, stands, and holds out a hand for Vitaly to take. The Omega does, and he lets his Alpha (yes, his Alpha), lead him to the bedroom. Vitaly had been in here before when they’d made out, cuddled, and fallen asleep, but now it felt different. Intimate. Nobuo led him to the bed and encouraged him to sit down on the mattress. Once he had, Nobuo started to climb on top of him and he instinctively fell back against the pillow where they locked lips.

This part was easy for Vitaly. He’d been here before with Nobuo, tongues dancing and breaths panting, all while Nobuo’s hands roamed his stomach beneath his sweater. Vitaly’s legs even parted in welcome, letting Nobuo slot in perfectly above him. Where it changed was when Nobuo started to grind his hips and a very defined bulge slid against Vitaly’s clothed cunt and cocklet. Vitaly gasped into Nobuo’s mouth, easily swallowed by the Alpha who ground his hips again. The Omega could feel himself pulsing down below and his heart raced with both anticipation and nervousness.

Nobuo’s hands roamed beneath his sweater for a moment before he pulled away for their kisses. “Can I take this off?”

Swallowing hard, Vitaly nodded.

Nobuo pulled the sweater over Vitaly’s head, tossed it aside, and then sat back on his own heels. Grabbing at the hem of his own shirt he pulled it off and discarded of that garment, too. The Alpha was matching the Omega every step of the way.

Sucking in a breath Nobuo ran his hands up Vitaly’s sides, up his chest, and then cradled his face. “Beautiful.”

Vitaly’s heart surged with emotion as Nobuo kissed him again, the Omega truly feeling that to be true for a moment. Nobuo kissed his way down Vitaly’s neck and nuzzled at his mating gland coaxing a release of pheromones that only made Vitaly grow more aroused. The further Nobuo’s kisses trailed down his chest the more Vitaly found his eyes following until he could clearly see the wetness that had stained his joggers between his legs.

Embarrassment found its way to his cheeks again and he opened his mouth to apologize, but a sharp gasp left it instead of words as Nobuo put his mouth right on the dampness. Vitaly’s head fell back on the pillow and he was slapping a hand over his mouth to stop his cries as hot breath and tongue danced across his cunt through the fabric.

Pressing a kiss to it Nobuo pulled himself up to hover over Vitaly and tugged at the hand that covered the Omega’s mouth. “You ok?”

Vitaly nodded and could only manage a breathily “That felt…”

“Good?” Nobuo inquired. Another nod. “Fuck, babe, you’re already dripping for me. Can I take your pants off? Show you just how good it can feel?”

This time he wasn’t so quick with his answer. His sweater was one thing, but removing his pants would leave him fully exposed. His entire body would be bare and vulnerable. Nobuo noticed the hesitation and curled his fingers with Vitaly’s. It made the Omega feel safe, and he finally nodded. Nobuo moved down the bed and kissed across Vitaly’s hipbones just above the waistband of his joggers. After he’d made his way across he hooked his fingers in and tugged at the fabric. Vitaly lifted his hips and that was it. All that made him an Omega was there for Nobuo to see.

“So beautiful,” Nobuo said as he spread Vitaly’s legs and bent down between them, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.

The closer Nobuo got to his cunt the more Vitaly began to shudder. Hot breath against the wet folds started to make him feel warmth and desire, things he’d only felt during his heats. A small whimper left his lips and Nobuo responded by pressing his tongue right against his folds. Vitaly’s gasp was sharp as his stomach sunk in and his knees shot up. Nobuo’s hand grabbed at Vitaly’s thigh and pressed it back down as his tongue breached his entrance completely. Vitaly couldn’t hold it in and he was screaming as his eyes rolled back into his head.

No amount of fingers or toys had ever made him feel like this. Nobuo’s tongue worked expertly, occasionally licking Vitaly’s cocklet before giving it a suck and returning to his throbbing and drenched pussy. Two fingers joined his tongue and Vitaly was clutching at the sheets. His legs started to tremble and his stomach grew tight. Nobuo’s fingers began to curl and press up against the right spot. Vitaly’s mouth opened in a silent scream and he was spraying cum all over his stomach and Nobuo’s face and hands as his orgasm struck through him like lightning. His entire body shook with it, fingers grabbing the sheets so tightly he thought they’d rip.

“Holy shit,” Nobuo exclaimed, face glistening with Vitaly’s cum.

Vitaly’s eyes widened as the tremors lessened. Oh god! He’d never cum so fast before and never in his life had he done…. _ that!  _ “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Are you kidding? That’s amazing!” Nobuo said.  _ “You’re _ amazing! I’ve never made an Omega squirt before! Holy shit. Just when I think you can’t be any more amazing!” Nobuo buried his face between Vitaly’s legs again and licked a long stripe from his cunt to cocklet.

Shuddering almost painfully Vitaly pushed him away with a pleasured gasp before realizing the horror of what he’d just done. He just kept screwing up! “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you away! It was just too much!”

Nobuo was anything but mad, grinning as he gave the folds a kiss and then wiped at his mouth. “Overstimmed easy, huh? You ok?”

Vitaly swallowed and took a moment to assess the situation. He…was ok. More than ok. He’d never felt anything like that in his life. “I’m good…really good. I um,” his blue eyes looked down at where Nobuo was practically poking through his own sweats. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m having fun, don’t you worry about me,” Nobuo assured him, giving him a long kiss. It felt strange to taste himself on the Alpha’s lips, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “You want to keep going?”

“Yes,” Vitaly breathed against his mouth. He’d made it this far, but how much more could there really be? How much better could it get?

Nobuo backed off the bed and pulled his sweats down, his cock bouncing free with a happy spring. Vitaly audibly gulped at the sight. He had dildos, sure, but none of them compared to the Alpha. The fear and doubt started to creep back up again. Would it hurt? Could he even fit?

“I can hear you, you know,” Nobuo said playfully as he crawled back onto the bed. “Lay back. I’m going to take my time and open you up. I’ll be honest, it still might hurt at first. First times usually do, but I’ll be as careful as I can.”

The fear should have increased. The doubt clouding over everything making him want to stop, but the look in Nobuo’s eyes only screamed trust. Vitaly wanted to trust him, and he would. “Take care of me?”

Nobuo linked his left hand with Vitaly’s right. “Always.”

In response, Vitaly laid back and spread his legs once more. One hand still linked, Nobuo moved the other down to the red folds and slid two fingers in. Vitaly breathed in through his nose, still sensitive from before.  Nobuo returned to his kisses and nibbles, distracting Vitaly until he relaxed against the bed and became pliant beneath the Alpha’s hand and mouth. Fingers scissored and curled for so long that Vitaly found his eyes fluttering closed and a soft purr started in the back of his throat.

“Look at you, purring,” Nobuo grinned against Vitaly’s skin as he kissed just beneath his ear. “I’m going to add another finger, ok?”

There was a moment of slight uncomfortableness as Nobuo entered another finger and Vitaly clenched down with a tight jaw.

“Relax,” Nobuo coaxed, carefully twisting his fingers until Vitaly opened up around him again. “I know it’s instinct to clench like that when it hurts or is uncomfortable, but it makes it worse. Just breathe. You’re doing amazing.”

Licking his lips Vitaly took in a deep breath and let it out, finding himself relaxing as he was told. With a few more curls and thrusts it became just as pleasurable as two fingers had been. Nobuo took just as long, too, ensuring Vitaly was well prepared, and the Omega found himself lulled into an almost slumber full of louder purrs.

“Vitaly?” Nobuo’s voice pulled back to reality and Vitaly opened up his eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Vitaly responded truthfully. His cocklet had gotten hard again and was leaking against his stomach.

Nobuo reached over him to the nightstand and grabbed a foiled packet. Ripping at it with his teeth he pulled out the condom and rolled it onto his length. “I’m going to go slow, ok? You tell me to stop the second it starts to hurt.”

His heart started to thump again, but Vitaly nodded. This was it. Nobuo grabbed the base of his length and guided it towards Vitaly’s entrance, the head hot and heavy against his folds. Vitaly sucked in a breath and waited. Nobuo didn’t move, however, until Vitaly released the breath, using that moment to breach him. Vitaly tensed up immediately despite what Nobuo had told him and his eyes squeezed shut as Nobuo’s cock pressed up against his walls painfully.

“Vitaly,” Nobuo spoke urgently, ceasing his movement, “Relax.”

It was hard. Impossibly so. It went against all of his instincts to do so. He concentrated on slowing his breathing and forcing himself to relax. The moment he did the pain went away. He still felt uncomfortably stretched, but it was much more bearable. Nobuo didn’t move, a comforting hand wrapped around his thigh and he stayed still. Vitaly knew he was waiting for him. Waiting for him to tell him it was ok to keep going. Swallowing, Vitaly nodded, and Nobuo slid in slowly until Vitaly’s face scrunched again.

They continued like that, Nobuo whispering soft words of encouragement and guidance to get Vitaly to relax, and then Vitaly giving him the ok to continue. It felt like an eternity, and maybe it was, before Nobuo was sheathed all the way in. Vitaly let out a small gasp as the head of the Alpha’s cock pressed up against him inside just right. The Omega had never felt this full before. This complete. Already Vitaly could feel the tears forming.

“Vitaly, what’s wrong?” Nobuo asked, immediately concerned. “Should I pull out?”

Vitaly shook his head and pulled Nobuo’s forehead to his. “No, sorry…I’m just happy. I didn’t know it could feel like this. That I could feel this close to you.”

The tension in Nobuo’s body eased and he closed his eyes. “We can feel closer, if you’d like. A temporary bond.”

“Yes,” Vitaly blurted out without even thinking, tilting his head to bare his neck. He didn’t need to. He was certain.

Nobuo kissed the area of slightly discolored skin before digging his teeth into it. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, not a true bond, but enough to mix their pheromones and give a temporary sensation of being bonded. Vitaly didn’t even feel the pain of the bite, warmth spreading across him followed by intense arousal and pleasure. Everything seemed heightened. It was too much and yet not enough. Vitaly’s legs hugged the side of Nobuo, one hand went to his shoulder while the other touched the back of his head. He needed to be connected in every way.

“Can I move?” Nobuo asked, nibbling at Vitaly’s ear and then kissing away a tear on his cheek.

“Yes,” Vitaly answered.

Nobuo pulled out slowly and entered back in just as carefully. There was a moment of pain, but the bond quickly masked it with Nobuo’s own pleasure and Vitaly found it easier to relax. Easier to adjust. Lacing his fingers in Nobou’s black hair he gave a tug of encouragement. “I’m ok. You can do more.”

Giving Vitaly’s ass a squeeze Nobuo increased his pace slightly, the passage slowly opening further and making the thrusts smoother. Soft moans left Vitaly’s lips as Nobuo started to hit sensitive spots inside him. God, he could feel himself getting impossibly wet making it even easier for Nobuo to move. Another tug on Nobuo’s hair and the Alpha picked up his pace to a steady rhythm. When his thrust hit just right Vitaly’s moans turned into a scream.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Nobuo panted into Vitaly’s neck. “Can you cum for me?” Nobuo’s hand reached down between them and touched at the place where Vitaly’s cocklet met his cunt and the Omega’s back was arching off the bed in pleasure. This time when he clenched down, it felt incredible. “That’s it. Come on.”

Nobuo continued to rub faster and Vitaly felt his body seize up like before. After a few more thrusts the heat in his belly exploded and he was cumming even harder than earlier, a loud scream unable to be contained as Nobuo’s cock was forced out and he was squirting everywhere. The pleasure was too much. He couldn’t stop shaking, like his climax wouldn’t stop. Nobuo slid back in and it was too much. Too much, too much,  _ too much. _

Nobuo put one hand on his chest and the other on a thigh while he hushed him with his lips. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby.”

Vitaly clawed at Nobuo’s back, his body still shaking and tears falling. “Please, please please…” He didn’t know what he was asking for, but he repeated it over and over, trying to get his body under control.

“Fuck, Vitaly, I’m so close,” Nobuo groaned, his grip on Vitaly’s thigh tightening and his pace increasing. After a few more erratic thrusts he was groaning into the Omega’s shoulder and pulsing inside his cunt.

Heavy pants filled the room, Nobuo barely managing to keep himself above Vitaly without collapsing. After their heartbeats slowed and their breathing steadied Nobuo ran a hand through his hair and sat back on his heels to pull out. Vitaly immediately felt the air go sour.

“What’s wrong?” Vitaly asked, propping himself on his elbows.

Nobuo looked distraught as he pulled out, leaving Vitaly empty. He hated it. “Fuck…I’m so sorry. I tried to be so careful.”

Vitaly looked down to see where the condom was tinged pink. Blood. He had bled. Of course…Of course he did. He ruined everything. Wiping at the tears he sniffed an apology. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I always do this-,”

“Hey,” Nobuo stopped him, a hand to his cheek. “This wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I should have been more careful. Maybe the bond wasn’t a good idea, you couldn’t feel pain appropriately and-,”

“No, it’s my stupid body,” Vitaly argued. “My stupid Alpha body. It can’t do anything right. I just want to be an Omega.”

“You are an Omega,” Nobuo assured him, voice soft. “My Omega. You’ll adjust over time, alright? Do you hurt?”

Vitaly shook his head. “Not really…sore a little.”

“That’s normal,” Nobuo promised. “The important question is did you like it?”

With another sniffle Vitaly nodded and nuzzled Nobuo’s hand. “I did. I liked being so close to you. I’ve never felt anything like this, even during my heats.”

Bringing Vitaly’s hand to his mouth Nobuo kissed his palm. “Just wait till we get to share one of those. Damn, Vitaly…you cum like a damn gusher. I could just make you do that for days.”

Vitaly could feel himself blushing. “Is….is that a good thing?”

“A really good thing,” Nobuo winked. “I’m going to get a washcloth to clean us up and then how about a hot bath?”

“Will you join me?” Vitaly asked, hoping.

Nobuo brushed back the stray hands of silver hair and kissed his forehead. Just like Yuuri had always done to him as a child. Vitaly could feel himself wanting to cry again. “Sure.”

Vitaly laid back on the bed, exhaustion finally hitting him, as Nobuo retreated to the bathroom. He could hear the water turn on in the bath and the Alpha returned with the condom discarded and a washcloth. With a tender hand he washed Vitaly’s stomach of cum and carefully pressed against his cunt to wipe away cum and the small amounts of blood. Vitaly winced slightly, the effects of the temporary bond already fading away. Ok…so he was tenderer than he thought.

“Alright my princess,” Nobuo kissed Vitaly again and then hoisted him into his arms.

Vitaly let out a yelp, grabbing onto Nobuo’s neck as he was carried bridal style into the bathroom and gently laid down into the steaming water. He hissed at first contact but then quickly melted into the water, the heat relaxing all of his muscles. Nobuo got in behind him and Vitaly immediately leaned back against him. Nobuo washed both their skin and even massaged Vitaly’s scalp as he washed his hair. Vitaly quickly found himself purring again and falling into a light slumber. They stayed in each other’s arms until the water started to get cold.

“We should get out,” Nobuo suggested, kissing Vitaly’s forehead again to get him to open his eyes.

Vitaly groaned and did so lazily. He shifted so that he was sitting more up right and turned as best as he could in the water to face the Alpha. Maybe it was lingering effects from the bond. Maybe it was just his Omega hormones going crazy from the sex. Whatever it was, it gave Vitaly the courage. “Nobuo…will you go to the WAOR Registrar with me tomorrow?”

“Hm? Why?” Nobuo asked, reaching for a towel.

“So we can register as mates.”

Nobuo promptly dropped the towel and whipped his head around to stare at Vitaly with wide eyes. “W-what?”

“I want to be your mate, Nobuo,” Vitaly went on, desperately holding on to that courage and not running away. “I want a bond that’s permanent. I want to be the one person that never leaves you.”

This time, it was Nobuo who cried.

_ “Yes.” _

/*/

 

_ Me: Mama...can Nobuo and I come over for dinner sometime this week? We have something to tell you. _

 

_ Mama: Yes! You are always welcome, Vitalik! How about tomorrow? _

 

_ Me: Ok _

 

Vitaly and Nobuo had gone to the WAOR the next day and registered in the system as mates. In a year, when Vitaly turned 25, they would receive their packets and in them would be each other. It should have scared Vitaly to make such a permanent commitment, but he’d never been more sure of anything in his life. 

 

“Are you ever going to even try and learn Russian?” Vitaly asked as they got on the bus to head to his parents’ apartment. “You live here now, you know.”

 

Nobuo shrugged. “I’ll learn it eventually by living here. I was always pretty good at picking enough up wherever I went. I can manage to get to your apartment, my apartment, and the bakery just fine. What else do I need?”

 

“Sasha always complains to me that you don’t even try,” Vitaly mentioned, taking a seat near the front. Sasha was his best employee and apprentice. A feisty Alpha who liked to take all her anger out on pastry dough. 

 

“Well Sasha is kind of scary! She makes me nervous and I can’t get anything out!” Nobuo argued. 

 

Vitaly rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Please try? For me?”

 

“Fine, fine,” Nobuo caved. “We could always just speak Japanese, you know?”

 

“I do speak Japanese to you, and you complain you can never understand me,” Vitaly countered. His accent was thick and difficult to understand to anyone outside of his family. Even his English was rough, but it had gotten better being around Nobuo. 

 

“I understand you, it’s just fun to tease,” Nobuo said with a peck to his cheek. 

 

Vitaly only huffed and they remained silent the rest of the way, though they held hands. The bus dropped them off in one of the most luxurious parts of St. Petersburg where his parents lived. Even after the loss of their government funding, Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov had started a revolution and they’d been paid other ways.  _ Papa never could be modest about anything. _

 

Yuuri answered the door almost immediately. “Vitalik! Nobu-chan!”

 

“Mama!” Vitaly beamed, happy to be in his mother’s arms again.

 

Nobuo came up from behind and hugged both of them. “Mama Yuuri! Hi!”

 

“Hiiii!” Viktor’s voice chimed in from the kitchen. “We’re making katsudon! Yuuri said you had something to tell us, so we figured we’d cook for the occasion!”

 

“Oishi!” Nobuo exclaimed excitedly. “I haven’t had katusdon in ages!”

 

“Extra big bowls!” Yuuri smiled. “Sit, sit! No, Beillman, not you!”

 

Vitaly kneeled down and gave the poodle a hug. “You act like you are not loved, Beila!”

 

Nobuo pat her head and winked. “Don’t worry, Uncle Nobuo will feed you under the table.”

 

“You’ll do no such thing,” Yuuri scolded. “I already have to deal with that from Vitya.”

 

“Yuuri! I would never!” Viktor gasped before smiling and giving his husband a kiss as he sat down. “Sooo? What is it you wanted to tell us!?”

 

Vitaly shouldn’t have felt nervous to tell his parents, but he was. This was a big deal. Sucking in a deep breath he grabbed at Nobuo’s hand for support. The Alpha gave it a squeeze. “Um, well...Nobuo and I went to the Registrar the other day to um...register as mates.”

 

Yuuri screamed and Vitaly felt his heart lurch in fear. It took a moment for him to realize that his mother had jumped out of his seat and pulled him into a crushing embrace. “I am so happy for you, Vitalik! Oh my god!” Yuuri was full on crying, the tears falling onto Vitaly’s shoulder. 

 

Viktor, too, was crying, though far less explosively.  _ “ _ _ Pozdravlyayu!  _ Nobuo, welcome to the family!”

 

Yuuri had moved from Vitaly to embrace Nobuo with the same deathly hug. “Our new son!”

 

Nobuo was the one to choke up then, his tears getting watery though he refused to let anything fall as he quickly wiped at them. “Shit...no one has ever called me that.”

 

“Well get used to it!” Yuuri beamed, finally retreating back to his seat, though he was still crying in full force. “Oh, I have always been so worried about you and Ulya and having to go through the matching process. I am so happy you two have found each other and don’t have to go through that. Oh, Vitya! We should grab the sake to celebrate!”

 

“Mama no!” Vitaly quickly protested. “You know how we get!”

 

“Mama yes!” Nobuo clapped, knowing very well how Vitaly got.

 

Viktor, too, seemed delighted. “I agree! We should definitely celebrate!”

 

Knowing it was a losing battle Vitaly sighed in defeat. Well...maybe it couldn’t hurt this once. They were celebrating Forever, after all. 


	3. I'm a Mess (Without You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuo and Vitaly share their first heat.

Vitaly had always been an extremely clean person. He cleaned their apartment at least twice - sometimes three - times a week, and was always getting onto Nobuo for leaving dirty dishes in the sink. Nobuo admitted his laziness, and he was trying. Sort of. He always cooked, so that had to count for something, right? When he saw the pile of laundry on their bed, he took initiative to put that away, too. Though, he had to admit it was strange that Vitaly would leave a huge pile out like this with how OCD he was about it. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Vitaly’s exasperated voice came from the doorway.

 

Nobuo looked up and blinked in confusion. “Uh, laundry?”

 

Instantly, the Omega’s eyes started to gloss over with tears. “It’s not laundry! That’s my nest!”

 

Oh. Oh, _ fuck. _ The shirt he was holding dropped immediately from his hands and he backed away from the bed.  _ Duh, you idiot. _ No wonder all the clothes were his. “I’m so sorry, Vitasha! I didn’t realize!”

 

With a sniffle Vitaly picked up the folded clothes and scattered them back out onto the bed in a disorderly fashion. “You hate it.”

 

“No, I love it! I’m sorry, baby, I’ve never been around a nesting Omega before, I didn’t realize! Are you...going into heat?” He was careful with that question. It was a sensitive subject for Vitaly. His heats were far more infrequent and less intense than normal. They were incredibly hard to predict, apparently, and they had yet to share one since their marriage four months ago.

 

Bringing one of Nobuo’s jackets to his nose Vitaly gave a small nod. “I think so.”

 

Nobuo smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s good, right? Perfect time to get working on that baby.”

 

Vitaly didn’t seem to share his enthusiasm. They’d been trying for the past four months without luck as it was, but a heat was probably just what they needed. “It won’t be like with other Omegas. I’ll disappoint you.”

 

Wrapping an arm around Vitaly’s slender waist, Nobuo pulled him into a hung. “Never.”

 

Nuzzling his nose against his bond mark on Nobuo’s neck he breathed in, allowing the scent to help calm him. “Give me your shirt and get out of here. I have to fix the nest you ruined.”

 

With an amused huff Nobuo pulled back and did as he was told, leaving his shirt to Vitaly’s hands and grabbing a clean one before heading to the living room. He still felt guilty ruining the work his mate had put in the nest, and decided he better figure out what else not to fuck up before his heat came.

 

_ Me: Hi Mama! Question - Nesting 411? _

 

_ Yuuri: Oh, is Vitalik in pre-heat? _

 

_ Me: Yes. I didn’t realize and ruined his nest :( I’m in the dog house. _

 

_ Yuuri: It’s ok, I’m sure it was an accident...just make sure to stay out of the room until he invites you back in. Nests are very private and personal to us Omegas. He won’t want you to see it until it’s done and he thinks it’s perfect for mating.  _

 

_ Me: Sooooo the sofa for the night? _

 

_ Yuuri: If he doesn’t invite you in before tonight, then yes….but I know you have a spare bedroom, Nobu-chan...don’t be dramatic _

 

_ Me: But Moooooooooom _

 

_ Yuuri: Oh hush! Take care of my Vitalik, ok? Physically his heats aren’t as intense, but he gets more emotional than usual...let me or Vitya know if you need anything _

 

_ Me: Ok..thank you <3 _

 

Nobuo made a dinner full of carbs. They’d both need their energy once Vitaly’s heat hit. Even if it wasn’t that intense, Nobuo would be sure to still give it his all. Sex was the one thing he wasn’t lazy about. He’d make sure Vitaly was satisfied regardless. Vitaly retreated back to their room almost immediately, and Nobuo hoped that meant the nest was near completion, but he never resurfaced as the time ticked on. Reluctantly, Nobuo found himself getting under the covers of their rarely used guest bed. 

 

While his eyes closed and he rested, he didn’t find sleep. Not until he felt the bed dip behind him. Instinctually, he rolled over and pulled Vitaly close. “Is your masterpiece done yet?” His voice was groggy even with the lack of real sleep.

 

“No,” Vitaly whispered. “Not yet, but I can’t sleep without you.”

 

“Me either,” Nobuo whispered back against Vitaly’s temple, leaving a kiss before they both closed their eyes and fell into a fast sleep.

 

Vitaly still woke early and headed to the bakery the next morning meaning they had at least another day or two before his heat came. His scent was only barely stronger than normal, so Nobuo didn’t feel too uneasy about it. Plus, it was an ungodly hour for most people - himself included. A few times he caught himself trying to enter their room and had to turn back around. It was a nuisance, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Vitaly cry again. 

 

That night, after dinner, Vitaly took Nobuo’s wrist and led him to their bedroom. On their king size bed was a ring of clothes and towels, most of which belonged to Nobuo with a few of Vitaly’s personal items thrown in. At the center were their fluffiest pillows and blankets. It was ready for a heat. 

 

“It’s perfect, babe,” Nobuo assured him, and Vitaly’s eyes lit up like the night sky.    
  
It was Nobuo’s drawer that Vitaly pulled his nightclothes from and he’d be a fucking liar if that didn’t turn him on. While they were both lean, Vitaly had some centimeters on him, so the shirt came up just enough that Nobuo got a peak of the creamy skin. He wanted to kiss it, so he did, falling to his knees in front of the Omega and placing his lips gently to the skin, arms wrapped around his thicker thighs. 

 

“I love you,” Nobuo murmured against his flat stomach. 

 

Vitaly placed a gentle hand on top his messy black hair and the Alpha thought he could melt just from that. They stayed like that for minutes, just enjoying the presence and smell of one another. Eventually, Vitaly’s palm moved to Nobuo’s cheek. “Nest with me?”

 

With another quick peck just below his navel Nobuo got to his feet and let Vitaly guide him into their bed over a mountain of clothing and into their nest. Their arms and legs intertwined and Vitaly tucked his head beneath Nobuo’s chin, ear pressed against his chest. Their breaths slowed and he started to hear the soft noise of a purr. His inner Alpha preened that he had made his Omega happy. 

 

Both Alpha and Omega feeling safe and comforted, they fell asleep fast in each other’s arms. When Nobuo started to wake he felt rested, but Vitaly was apparently suffocating him. Stretching out his limbs Nobuo let out a small groan and mumbled for Vitaly to stop being such a bed hog when he realized Vitaly wasn’t even on him. He felt suffocated because of the heat radiating off of the Omega’s body.

 

Opening his eyes Nobuo noticed right away the sheen of sweat on Vitaly’s forehead and a dark ring around the collar of his shirt where he’d sweat through. Although the scent was subtle, it was clearly there for Nobuo who knew his mate better than anyone. His heat had come. Throwing the covers off both their bodies Nobuo got out of bed and crossed the room to turn on the fan. Shrugging out of his shirt he returned to the bed but left the covers off. 

 

He turned to face Vitaly and brushed a few stray strands of silver back off of his forehead. “Baby, how are you feeling?”

 

Vitaly groaned, but didn’t open his eyes. “‘S hot…”

 

“I turned on the fan. It should help in a minute,” Nobuo said. “You wanna take off your clothes?”

 

Finally, Vitaly’s eyes blinked open. The blue was hardly noticeable, pupils blown wide. He only nodded. Nobuo sat up and straddled his mate, carefully helping him shed his shirt and boxers that were already soaked through with slick. Vitaly was red and swollen in both cock and cunt. Nobuo held back a growl of approval. 

 

Spotting a towel in the mixture of the nest, he asked permission. “Can I put this under you? So that we don’t dirty our lovely nest you’ve made us?”

 

Vitaly took a moment to consider it, but eventually conceded and lifted his hips. “Nobuo…”

 

“I’m here,” Nobuo promised. “What do you need?”

 

“You,” Vitaly responded, tugging him forward and locking their lips together. 

 

Nobuo moaned into the Omega’s mouth, lips parting to make way for tongue. Vitaly tasted sweeter than any pastry or cake in his bakery ever could. His legs parted around the Alpha’s hips and Nobuo used one hand to push down his own boxers and free his already hard cock. Deepening the kiss he rocked his hips forward and Vitaly gasped into his mouth. 

 

Reaching between Vitaly’s legs Nobuo ran two fingers in the dripping folds of the Omega’s cunt before pressing into the heat. Vitaly whined into their kiss and Nobuo swallowed it down happily. Eventually working in a third finger, Nobuo started to twist and curl just right inside Vitaly until he found the sweet spot. The Omega’s breath started to hitch and his pelvic muscles started to clench down around his fingers. Nobuo knew he almost had it, and with a few more increased thrusts Vitaly clenched down hard around him and was letting out a scream as he came with a spray over Nobuo’s hand and across the towel set down. Even after the cum had stopped, Vitaly’s body quivered from his orgasm, breath rapid as he tried to come down from the high.

 

Vitaly’s orgasms were an absolute mess, and Nobuo loved every second of it. Wiping his hand on the towel he placed a light kiss on Vitaly’s lips before retreating, letting the Omega take a moment to recover. His cheeks were flushed, intensifying the freckles that covered his face. 

 

“You ok?” Nobuo asked, propping himself up with his hand.

 

After a deep breath Vitaly nodded and opened his eyes, body finally having stopped quaking. “I’m ok for now…”

 

“Ok. How about I make us some breakfast? Keep your energy up?” He suggested. Vitaly agreed to it and Nobuo carefully made his way out of their nest and threw on his boxers. He was still hard, but he’d get over it. It wasn’t about him right now. 

 

He kept their breakfast light and easily digestible. They fell back asleep once they were finished, Omega sated for the time being. The next time Nobuo woke, it was to Vitaly grinding back against his cock. Unsurprisingly, he was hard by the time he realized what was going on. 

 

“We-hell, this is nice,” Nobuo murmured. “You usually aren’t so forward!”

 

“Get in me,” Vitaly demanded, eyes almost black.

 

Nobuo wasn’t sure what jumped harder with excitement, his cock or his heart. “Whatever my baby wants.”

 

Rolling them over Nobuo pinned the Omega beneath him and lined himself up. Eyes locked onto each other, the Alpha breached his mate and their moans filled the air. Nobuo didn’t know how, but it felt like their first time all over again. Maybe it was the heightened senses through the bond. Maybe it was because this technically was their first heat together. It didn’t matter. Nobuo just wanted more. 

 

Their foreheads touched as Nobuo’s hips rocked keeping a steady pace. Vitaly clawed at his back whispering for him to go deeper. Nobuo complied, keeping his rhythm the same but moving with more force. Vitaly’s whimpers grew shorter and more frequent, hips thrusting up to meet Nobuo. Before he knew it the Omega was screaming again, orgasm so strong it forced Nobuo’s cock straight out as slick and cum soaked everything around them. 

 

Wrapping a hand around Vitaly’s cock Nobuo thrust back in hard and quickened his pace. Vitaly gasped, pushing at Nobuo’s shoulders, body still sensitive and shaking almost violently with the orgasm. Nobuo didn’t slow down, the heat starting to build in his own abdomen. With a strangled growl Nobuo felt his knot catch and his vision went white as he reached his own climax and he filled Vitaly to the brim with his cum. 

 

Both men shook with heavy breaths, foreheads still touching and eyes locked. A few tears escaped from Vitaly’s eyes, black slowly fading to blue again. Nobuo kissed them each away. 

 

“I love you, I love you,” Vitaly whispered over and over again.

 

Nobuo didn’t need to say it back. Vitaly already knew. 


	4. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitaly and Nobuo struggle to conceive and they both start to lose hope.

Nobuo’s eyes lifted from his computer when he heard the door open. “You’re home early.” Vitaly didn’t comment as he closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes. Nobuo’s ever watchful eyes followed him to the kitchen where he immediately reached for a glass to fill with water. There was a light sheen of sweat on the Omega’s forehead despite the cool temperature outside. Then the smell hit him. Oh. “You’re in pre-heat.”

 

Vitaly’s grip tightened around the glass and the light seemed to die from his eyes. Another heat meant that, once again, Vitaly wasn’t pregnant. They’d been trying for almost two years. The obstetrician had warned them that conceiving would be much harder due to Vitaly's irregular heats, though he’d promised not impossible. Obviously, Vitaly believed that less and less as the days went by. 

 

With a barely audible sigh Nobuo set aside his laptop and made his way to the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around his mate’s torso. Vitaly’s physique was every bit Alpha. Tiny waist, small hips, lean muscle, and several centimeters taller than himself. Sometimes, Nobuo wondered if it was partly to blame for the fertility issues. Vitaly certainly didn’t have the body for birth, though Nobuo had kept his tongue firmly in place when it came to voicing that opinion and the worry that came with it. If (no...when) the time came, Nobuo would certainly push for C-section instead of a vaginal birth. 

 

“Why don’t you go take a cold shower?” He suggested. “I’ll run to the corner store real quick and grab what we need.”

 

Vitaly didn’t say anything, but he did nod. Nobuo reached up on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on his freckled cheek.  To be truthful, they already had what they needed, but Nobuo knew Vitaly needed a moment to himself. He could use his own time, too. Nobuo had been mostly indifferent to having kids. He had always loved them, but he’d never really thought he’d find a mate to share parenthood with. Never thought he was worth it. Vitaly had changed all of that. Seeing the light leave his husband’s eyes over the last two years over not being able to get pregnant had been the most painful thing he’d ever experienced. Nobuo was anything but religious, but he found himself praying and even leaving wishes at the shrines when he’d visit Japan. 

 

After picking up some additional Omega heat electrolyte drinks and bars Nobuo headed back and stored everything appropriately. To his surprise, Vitaly hadn’t come out of the bathroom and that had him frowning in worry. “Vitasha?” He gently pushed the door open and the scent hit him hard going straight to his groin. It was much stronger than usual. 

 

Vitaly was naked, still dripping with water with the towel at his feet. His knuckles were white as he gripped the granite top of the vanity. There was a clear line of glistening slick running down the inside of his legs. Thankfully, Nobuo was very much in control of his Alpha. Otherwise, he’d pounce. 

 

“It’s worse than normal,” Nobuo commented. He didn’t want to say that maybe that meant this was it. It would hurt Vitaly too much if it failed like every other time. Nobuo couldn’t help but be hopeful, regardless. He approached carefully and placed a gentle kiss to the base of the Omega’s neck. Vitaly moaned. Bending down Nobuo picked up the towel and started to wipe off the water and slick, though the slick quickly returned between his thighs. “Go get on the bed, baby. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Vitaly’s hips slowly rocked back against Nobuo’s clothed member, not wanting to listen. He wanted it here, now. “Nobuo...fuck...I need you. Now. I can’t wait.”

 

It was sort of strange. Nobuo was all for fucking in obscure and kinky places. Doing kinky things. But Vitaly was normally so vanilla. Nobuo thought he’d hate it, and that sex would get boring, but it was shocking how intimate a normally boring missionary could be when with a person you loved. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip away, though. Maybe a change of pace was exactly what they needed. Mix it up and don't think about the end result. 

 

Nobuo may have been smaller, but he was plenty strong enough to spin Vitaly around and hoist him onto the vanity. Moving the towel over with his foot he sunk to his knees and shoved the Omega’s thighs apart. Vitaly’s cocklet was fully hard leaking pre-cum and his cunt was swollen red and dripping slick. It made Nobuo lick his lips in hunger. Breathing in his mate and husband’s sweet scent he dove in and sucked hard on the folds sending Vitaly screaming. One thing Nobuo was sure he’d never get over was the taste of his mate’s sugary slick. He could live off of it.

 

Holding Vitaly’s thighs apart with a firm grip Nobuo licked and supped, tongue diving in as far as it could inside the Omega’s tender walls. Vitaly’s heels kicked at Nobuo’s back encouraging his tongue to go deeper. A hand reached up and he started to stroke his husband’s hot and flushed cocklet. His face was coated in a spray of slick within seconds as Vitaly howled above him. With a smirk of satisfaction Nobuo pulled away with a final kiss to swollen folds and licked the clear honey from his lips. 

 

Vitaly’s cheeks were flushed and he was already panting. Blue eyes had a spark of life again full of lust. “Nobuo, I need you.”

 

Well, who was he to deny his mate? Nobuo quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side as he got to his feet and shoved down his jeans. His long and thick cock sprung to life the moment it was freed. Wrapping a hand around Vitaly’s neck he pulled his husband in for a deep kiss and breached his entrance with a slow and steady thrust. They moaned into each other’s mouths, enjoying the feeling of warmth and home. Vitaly locked his ankles around Nobuo’s waist and with a nip at his lower lip signaled he could go to town.

 

Nobuo didn’t hold back giving Vitaly a hard thrust out the gate that sent him flying against the mirror. A hand flew behind him to stop himself leaving a handprint smear against the glass. Vitaly didn’t hold back like he normally did, letting his head fall back and the cries leave his lips with each thrust. Vitaly’s soaked cunt squelched with each powerful thrust and the Omega clenched eagerly around the swelling knot. 

 

Nobuo heard Vitaly start to chant his name and he increased his pace. Fingers dug bruises into the Omega’s hips and their tongues danced in each other’s mouths as they neared completion. Vitaly came first, already sensitive from his first orgasm. Clear fluid painted his muscled stomach from his cocklet and his smooth velvety walls were slicked up even further letting Nobuo glide effortlessly within them. Despite Vitaly’s clear efforts to pull Nobuo into him, the Alpha didn’t let himself knot his mate. His knot popped just free of Vitaly’s cunt, though his dick was still buried deep and painted the Omega’s walls white with his release. Vitaly whined unhappily, fingers tightening in Nobuo’s hair as he tried to pull the Alpha deeper with his ankles. 

 

With a gentle kiss Nobuo hushed him. “Now, now, baby, can’t give you my knot right away. You’ve got to earn it.” Carefully, Nobuo pulled out of Vitaly’s bright red cunt and watched as his cum oozed out. Fuck. That was so hot. His cock twitched with another round of life, but he resisted the urge to shove himself back in. Instead, he plugged Vitaly up with two fingers, shoving the cum that had dribbled out back in. 

 

Vitaly mumbled something in Russian that was too incoherent for Nobuo to understand. “Need you. Need you so bad.”

 

That, Nobuo understood. “I’ve got you, babe. Let’s take this somewhere a little more comfortable, though, yeah?”

 

“Don’t care,” Vitaly moaned. “Just want your cock. Fill me up. Breed me.”

 

Shit. Vitaly never talked like before, even during his previous heats. This was something else, and it was such a damn turn on. With an Alpha growl he hoisted his husband up into his arms and eagerly carried him to the bed where he less than gently dropped him down onto the mattress before pinning him there with his lips and groin. After several minutes of heated kisses and hips grinding against one another Vitaly pushed Nobuo off and rolled over onto his stomach. He proudly presented his ass into the air. 

 

“Fuck,” Nobuo hissed, taking in the sight of his stretched cunt oozing a mix of clear slick and cum. “God, Vitasha, are you trying to kill me? Where is this coming from?”

 

Vitaly moaned into the pillow, giving his hips a shake. “Come on, Alpha. Fuck me.”

 

Shit. With pleasure. Shoving Vitaly’s face down with a firm hand he plunged back into the tight heat and set a rough pace. Vitaly had never asked for it rough. Ever. God, Vitaly felt so incredible around him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Vitaly’s moans were muffled by the pillow and Nobuo just let out strings of curses. 

 

This time, Nobuo didn’t hold back, and he let his knot pop full in Vitaly’s cunt while he filled him to the brim with his cum. His pleasured growl echoed off the walls, his orgasm lasting much longer than normal. His body was shaking by the end of it, body collapsing onto of Vitaly and barely managing to roll them to the side so he didn’t crush the Omega beneath him.

 

“Shit,” Nobuo breathed, taking Vitaly into his arms and locking their legs together. Vitaly shifted against him with a moan and Nobuo found himself gasping in surprise as he came again. 

 

“Mm,” Vitaly moaned, eyes closed in bliss. “I feel you so deep inside me. So hot.”

 

Nobuo’s cock twitched again and he tensed. Christ. This was new and overwhelming. He liked it, though. A lot. “I’ll fill you as many times as you like, baby, don’t you worry. Alpha is going to take care of you.”

 

Vitaly whimpered, pushing himself back further against Nobuo indicating he was ready for a pause in his heat and needed aftercare. Nobuo pulled him flush against his chest and started to gently stroke his silver locks with butterfly kisses on his cheeks and forehead. A soft purr erupted from Vitaly’s throat. Both Alpha and Omega were pleased. For now. 

 

Vitaly’s heat was strong enough to keep his mind in a haze for almost a full four days. It was a short heat for a normal Omega, and Vitaly still retained more of himself than most, but it gave Nobuo more hope than ever. Vitaly had never had such a powerful heat. This had to be it. After a full day’s rest and recovery, Vitaly returned to work with the same solemn look. The Omega didn’t share the Alpha’s enthusiasm. It crushed Nobuo. 

 

At lunch time, Nobuo headed to the bakery as he always did to both bother his husband and take photos of any new creations for social media. He’d barely walked in when Sasha bombarded him with a fast string of Russian. Nobuo blinked. “Uh. Slow down?”

 

Sasha blew out an annoyed sigh and switched to broken English. “Vitasha very sad. Please help!”

 

Not bothering to ask for any further clarification Nobuo walked briskly behind the counter and back into the kitchen where he’d know his husband would be. Vitaly was curled into a ball in front of the large oven, hands and forearms covered in flour. Some specks even speckled his face. They accentuated the trail of tears down his cheeks. 

 

Nobuo took a seat next to him without a word. He didn’t say anything, knowing that he needed to wait until Vitaly was willing to speak on his own. 

 

“It’s never going to happen,” Vitaly eventually let out through his sobs, “And it’s my fault.”

 

“No it isn’t,” Nobuo replied softly. “It’s no one’s fault, Vitasha.”

 

“Except it’s my body rejecting it,” Vitaly fired back.

 

Nobuo bit the inside of his cheek. He hated that Vitaly blamed himself, but nothing he or Yuuri had told him had changed his mind. “Maybe I should get checked out. Fuck, I mean, I am a crack baby. It wouldn’t be the first thing my mom fucked up. Maybe I’m shooting blanks?”

 

That didn’t work out quite like he had hoped, only making Vitaly cry harder. Nobuo mentally hit himself and kept quite while Vitaly worked through it. “Maybe...maybe we should just adopt.”

 

Nobuo’s jaw went tight. Vitaly had given up. “If...that’s what you want to do, then I’m absolutely ok with that. But I want you to be sure that’s what you want.”

 

Wiping at his eyes and smearing the flour Vitaly nodded. “It is. I can’t keeping doing this, Nobuo. I just can’t.

 

Nobuo wrapped an arm around his mate and their heads fell against one another. “Ok. I’ll start looking into adoption agencies.”

 

That night after Vitaly had gone to bed, Nobuo called Yuuri begging for advice. Nobuo didn’t care if they adopted, really. He’d love the hell out of the kid no matter what, but it killed him that Vitaly had given up like this.

 

_ “I’m surprised he lasted this long, really,” _ Yuuri sighed, a soft sob of his own coming through the receiver.  _ “He always was so fragile and broke so easily. I hate this so much, Nobu-chan. I wish I could help my son so badly. _

 

Nobuo hated it, too. It had only gotten worse when Yulian had announced his pregnancy three months ago. Twins. It was killing Vitaly slowly. “I hate that it’s come to this, but maybe just moving forward with the adoption is best. We can move on and hopefully heal from all of this.”

 

_ “Vitya and I will help in any way that we can. Just let us know what we can do.” _

 

Nobuo started researching the next day and filling out paperwork. Unfortunately, it was anything but a quick process. Just getting their application approved could take months. Every day they waited, Nobuo could feel Vitaly breaking through their bond. Then the Omega fell ill. 

 

First Vitaly passed out in the middle of a family dinner at the Nikiforov’s. He hadn’t stayed out long, but it had sent a spark of worry through all of them, especially Yuuri. Yuuri had insisted he stay home from work for a few days under his care. While he didn’t pass out again, the sickness came. For three days straight Vitaly spent the majority of the day at the toilet emptying an already empty stomach. Nothing he ate or drank seemed to stay down and he was overcome with exhaustion. 

 

“I’m taking him to the ER,” Nobuo told Yuuri as he helped Vitaly to his feet from the toilet.

 

Yuuri nodded, but his face was scrunched up in a strange contemplation. “Nobu-chan...does he smell different to you?”

 

Nobuo blinked in surprise at the question. He’d been too far occupied to stop and take in a scent but...it was different. “It’s...strange. Sweeter. What is it?”

 

Yuuri’s face seemed to light up for a second, but he pulled back. “I don’t want to speculate. It’s better we let a doctor confirm my suspicions. Come on, Vitya is bringing around the car.”

 

Vitaly was promptly hooked up to an IV, clearly dehydrated, while nurses worked around him to draw blood and hook him up to several monitors. Nobuo caught Yuuri speaking in hushed tones with the doctor, but didn’t pry. Whatever it was, Yuuri didn’t seem terribly worried. It must have been just some sort of virus or food poisoning.

 

When the doctor finally returned, it was with a soft smile. “Mr. Takahashi, yes? I’m very happy to say that the reason for your husband’s illness is because he is pregnant.”

 

Viktor barely caught Nobuo as he fell out of the chair. “W-what?! Pregnant!?”

 

Vitaly’s face was white and eyes were wide.

 

“Yes,” the doctor confirmed. “Right around seven weeks. I would like to keep him for at least a night, maybe two. He’s very dehydrated and levels are low, especially iron which would explain the fainting spell. There’s certainly some early signs of potential complications, but nothing we can’t stay ahead of this early on.”

 

Vitaly let out a sharp sob as he burst into tears. Yuuri pulled him into an embrace also heavy with happy tears. Viktor smiled happily, but let Nobuo take the other side.

 

Nobuo didn’t even realize he was crying himself until he tasted salt. “Baby, we did it. We’re pregnant!” He leaned in and planted a wet and salty kiss to his mate’s lips. 

 

“I love you,” Vitaly cried, linking their fingers together. Their rings clinked. Nobuo kissed them.

 

Nine months couldn’t come quick enough.    
  


 


	5. The Fox and the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted visitor at the Bakery suddenly becomes part of the family.

It was the first time Vitaly was going to be able to visit the bakery since finding out about his pregnancy. For two weeks straight he had the worst morning sickness he could possibly have and barely left bed. Thankfully, his mother had been able to keep a calm head during the ordeal and managed to keep a panicking Nobuo in check. Yuuri playfully joked it was payback for the morning sickness Vitaly had given him - and the 30 hours of labor.

 

Vitaly didn’t find it funny.

 

The doctor had given him medication to help with the nausea and after a few days it seemed to be working. Despite Nobuo’s protests, Vitaly needed to get out of the house desperately. Not only did he need fresh air, but he needed to to bake. Ded Moroz was in capable hands with Sasha, of course, but Vitaly still worried. It was just in his nature to always worry.

 

That worry wasn’t eased when he found the bakery door unlocked. He knew he should have called the police immediately, especially with the way his heart was pounding. Whoever broke in could still be there - they could kill him and his baby! Though, logically, the door hadn’t been broken into. It was simply unlocked….did the robber have a key? There was a deadbolt. No way they could have just picked a lock.

 

Switching on the light in the kitchen he was greeted by a complete mess. Flour, salt and sugar was everywhere with knocked down bowls and containers. Cabinets were half open and random tools drug out onto the floor. Why on earth would someone do this? Was it just some kids looking to be destructive? Heart beating fast he moved carefully to his office to check the safe. The office was perfectly in order, just as he remembered having left it a few weeks ago. Nothing had been touched. Odd.

 

Feeling somewhat more at ease, but still cautious, he headed to the front of the store where he found it in order just like his office. The register hadn’t been touched. So strange. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Sasha’s number.

 

 _“Vitasha! It’s good to hear from you!”_ Sasha answered the phone cheerfully despite the early hour. _“Are you feeling better?”_

 

“I am,” Vitaly confirmed. “So I came in to the bakery only to find the back door wide open. It is strange. No sign of a break in, and no money was taken, but the kitchen is a disaster zone.”

 

Sasha cursed on the other end of the line. _“Fedor forgot to lock up! Again! Vitasha, he has to go. This is the third time he’s done that and he can’t even come in on time. It’s been especially bad with you gone.”_

 

Vitaly blew out a puff of air with a sigh. He hated firing people. He wanted to give second, third, fourth, well - eternal chances. “If you think it’s what’s best.”

 

 _“I do,”_ she confirmed without doubt.

 

“Ok,” Vitaly caved, “But will you do it?” He couldn’t. He’d come up with some excuse to back out.

 

Sasha scoffed. _“I have to do it, because I know you can’t. I keep telling you we need to hire Betas. They have much better work ethic because they actually need the money.”_

 

“Hire whomever you think is best,” Vitaly said. “I trust you.”

 

_“Good. Now don’t you dare touch anything in that kitchen. It sounds like some animals probably got in and had a party. I won’t be having a pregnant Omega scrubbing the floors. I’ll make Fedor come in and clean it and then fire him.”_

 

Vitaly frowned. “That’s unethical.”

 

 _“Why? It was his fault to begin with,”_ Sasha argued. _“Don’t touch anything. I mean it, Vitasha. I’ll be there soon.”_

 

“And here I thought I was in charge,” Vitaly mumbled. “Alright, alright. I’m just going to look around and assess the damage, then. See if there really are any surprise furry friends.”

 

_“Ok. See you soon.”_

 

“Bye,” Vitaly hung up with a groan. Pocketing his phone he headed back into the kitchen and looked around. What a disaster. This would take hours to clean up, not to mention the waste of so many ingredients. Moving pots and pans aside with his foot to clear a path he started through the aisles to see everything that had been done. What could have possibly gotten in here?

 

He stopped when he noticed the freezer door was wide open. Great. Now everything inside would have to be thrown away, too. Reaching for the handle to close it he took a step forward and a shrilling scream echoed off the walls causing him to stumble back in surprise, back hitting the edge of the counter hard. Cursing, he rubbed at the small of his back and peeked at what the hell had caused that noise.

 

Laying at the base of the freezer was a ball of orange, half-eating mochi that he had made for Nobuo scattered all around it. A fox.

 

“So you are what had such a field day,” Vitaly accused, carefully approaching and squatting next to it. The poor thing looked miserable. Sick, even. “I don’t think mochi is very good for foxes. You poor thing….I should be mad at you! You’ve caused me a headache! Ah, but, it’s not your fault is it?” Tentatively he reached out and laid a gentle hand on the fox’s head. It only moaned, clearly in distress.

 

Vitaly’s heart dropped. He had to help it. Russians just loved to domesticate wild animals. It was like a crazy past-time. Surely there was a doctor that could help around here, especially with foxes. Domestic foxes were becoming a commodity, especially among Alphas and Omegas. Taking a full seat on the floor he pulled his phone back out and started googling for any nearby vets. There was only one exotic animal vet within a reasonable distance. Of course they weren’t open yet, but he called anyway. The prompt said to leave a message if after-hour services were required. Vitaly left a message. All they could do was wait, now.

 

“Vitasha? I’m here!”

 

Vitaly turned at Sasha’s voice and raised a hand so she could see. “Right here!”

 

Sasha rounded the corner and came to a halt. Placing her hands on her hips she lifted a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow. “Ah. So that’s who caused such a mess. Is it dead?”

 

“No, but it’s really sick,” Vitaly answered. “I called a vet. I’m waiting for them to call me back.”

 

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Of course you are. You Omegas. Have to take care of everything. You’ll make a good mother.”

 

Vitaly smiled, taking the rarely given compliment from Sasha. He really hoped he’d be a good mother. It was a constant worry for him despite Nobuo and his parents’ reassurances. “Is Fedor coming?”

 

“No,” Sasha answered. “He quit before I could fire him. Don’t worry about it though, Natasha is coming in to help. I’m serious, I don’t want you doing anything. You are already high risk.”

 

“I’m high-risk, not helpless,” Vitaly argued. Nobuo already danced on eggshells around him. It was getting annoying, even for a worry-wart like him. “I don’t think cleaning the kitchen is going to be an issue. There’s a lot to do.”

 

Sasha crossed her arms and gave him the look. The one that had him backing down in an instant. His Omega tucked tail and wanted to run at that look. “I’d rather not take that chance.”

 

Vitaly was gratefully saved by the ringing of his phone in his pocket and he quickly answered. “Hello?”

 

_“This is Elena from Aurora Exotics Veterinary Hospital returning a call from Vitaly Viktorevich about a sick fox?”_

 

“Yes!” Vitaly exclaimed, pushing himself up to his feet. “A fox got into my bakery and got into quite a few sweets, especially a bunch of mochi - a Japanese rice cake. It looks quite ill and I would like to get it help.”

 

_“We can have a technician there within fifteen minutes, if you can come then? There will be after-hour charges.”_

 

“That’s fine, it doesn’t matter the cost,” Vitaly assured. “I’ll be there soon, thank you.”

 

“How are you going to get it there? Do you have some sort of carrier?” Sasha questioned.

 

Vitaly put a finger to his lips in thought. He didn’t have any sort of pet carrier. “Well, I don’t think it’s going to try and jump out if I put it in a box. Do we have any big enough from recent shipments? I could line it with towels.”

 

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, sure, we should have something, let me go look.”

 

Heading towards the laundry room Vitaly grabbed an armful of fresh towels. Sasha had already found a box big enough when he returned to the kitchen and he created a sort of nest at the bottom. Placing a hand on the fox’s head to keep it from biting at him he scooped it up in his arms. It hardly stirred as he placed it in the box. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

The Alpha hummed with narrow eyes. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

 

Thankfully the roads were still rather empty this time of day, the sun just now poking up over the horizon. Google Maps led him straight to the hospital within twenty minutes. A young Beta greeted him at the door, opening it specifically for him. Taking the box from him she passed through a door to the back and resurfaced a few minutes later to get his information.

 

“Do you think it’ll be ok?” Vitaly asked after he’d given her his name and phone number.

 

“We’ll have to see,” she said simply. “We’ll induce vomiting and then put it on fluids. We will keep you updated.”

 

It was an ambiguous answer, but one Vitaly would have to accept. When he settled back into his car a wave of exhaustion hit him hard and his stomach started to churn again in displeasure. Sasha had been right. Of course she had been. She was always right. There was no surprise when Vitaly had sent her a text saying he was headed home. There was also no surprise when he vomited the second he passed through the door and found the closest toilet.

 

“Vitasha….?” Nobuo’s groggy voice behind him had Vitaly collapsing against the porcelain in relief. A warm rag was suddenly washing his face and he let his body fall slack in the arms of his Alpha. “I told you not to go in today, babe. Come on. Back to bed with you.”

 

Nobuo carried Vitaly back to their bedroom and carefully discarded of his shoes before tucking him underneath the covers. One his mate had joined him underneath the covers Vitaly found himself easily collapsing into the mattress and letting himself be pulled into a deep slumber.

 

It was Nobuo’s gentle kisses on his forehead and voice calling his name that pulled him from his sleep.

 

“Vitasha..? Hey. Your phone keeps going off.”

 

Vitaly was instantly awake at that and he took the proffered phone from the Alpha and looked at the screen. There were two calls from the hospital and several texts from Sasha asking if he was still alive. He called the vet first.

_“I’m pleased to say that our patient seems to want to pull through,”_ Elena said on the other line. _“We’d like to keep her overnight just to monitor and get more fluids in her. Do you plan to keep her or re-release her?”_

 

“Ah, no, no, re-release,” Vitaly quickly said. Seriously, why would he keep her?! Russians! “I, um, how do I go about doing that?”

 

_“Foxes are smart. If you just let her go in a wooded area nearby where you found her she should acclimate back into the wild. If it’s ok, we’d still like to vaccinate her.”_

 

“Oh, yes, of course. Whatever you think is best.”

 

“Who was that?” Nobuo asked as Vitaly hung up.

 

Rolling onto his back to answer Sasha’s texts Vitaly sighed. “Fedor didn't lock up and left the door open last night. A fox got in. She got into a lot of things, your mochi included.”

 

Nobuo gasped playfully as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Not my mochi!”

 

Vitaly kicked at him beneath the covers. “She was really sick, so I found a vet.”

 

“You found a vet for the fox that broke into your bakery and ate everything? Including my mochi?” Nobuo let out an amused scoff. “Of course you did. She gonna be ok?”

 

Nodding, Vitaly set his phone aside. “Yeah, it looks like it.”

 

“Well, good. You gonna make me more mochi, babe?”

 

That earned Nobuo a harder kick, but Vitaly was all smiles. “Hey...I’m feeling pretty good.”

 

Nobuo raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Vitaly hummed, tugging at Nobuo’s shirt. The doctor had said that horniness was normal, right? So what was the harm?

 

“How good is good?” Nobuo asked as he pinned Vitaly beneath him and leaned in for a kiss that Vitaly playfully rejected.

 

Smirking, Vitaly spread his legs so Nobuo could perfectly slot between. “Good.” This time, he let Nobuo’s lips lock with his.

 

/*/

 

“She’s certainly got her energy back, so we found a better carrier for you so she doesn’t jump out,” Elena explained as she brought the fox out in a cardboard carrier.

 

Vitaly took the box and flinched slightly as the fox barked at him. “Ah, thank you. I’m sure she’s ready to get back to her home.” Making sure the carrier was secure in the front seat Vitaly got into the car himself and tucked away the receipt. “We won’t tell Nobuo how much you cost.”

 

There was a park a few blocks away from the bakery that Vitaly drove to. The moment he opened the carrier the fox jumped out. She sniffed the ground for a few seconds and then turned to look at Vitaly.

 

“Try not to break into any more bakeries, ok? Mochi isn’t good for foxes. Be safe!” Vitaly gave the fox one final pat on the head and walked away.

 

He managed to make it through the morning without visiting the toilet to vomit, helping Sasha and Natasha prepare morning pastries and even starting on a new batch of mochi for Nobuo. Sasha already had several candidates she was interviewing to replace Fedor. All Betas, of course. Vitaly let Sasha handle that. He knew whoever she hired would be good. Once the display cases were stocked for lunch he removed his apron to go home. It was best not to over do it. A fox was waiting for him at the back door when he stepped out. She wagged her tail when she saw him.

 

“Ah, what are you doing back here? Didn’t I tell you to stay away?” Vitaly scolded. “I’m not taking you to the vet a second time! And I’m certainly not giving you any handouts!”

 

Vitaly left a handful of berries on the ground before he got in the car.

 

The next morning, the fox was curled on top of a few crates and boxes peacefully sleeping. She was there again when Vitaly left. This time, he didn’t leave immediately when he got in the car, simply watching as the fox remained outside of the bakery staring at him. Maybe....maybe he should take her home.

 

Wait.

 

What.

 

No.

 

Absolutely not. He was not becoming his father! He was only half-Russian! He was not going to do something so spontaneous and stupid and outrageous and he was not going to - _god_. He was. He was going to do it.

 

With a long drawn out sigh that was more of a groan he got out of the car and strolled over to the fox. She let him pick her up easily, her tail wagging harder as he did. Maybe she hadn’t even been wild in the first place? Someone’s pet that had gotten loose? Or abandoned? Or maybe Vitaly was just cursed. At least it wasn’t a tiger or a bear. God, Nobuo was going to kill him.

 

By some dumb luck, Nobuo wasn’t home when he got there. The fox promptly made herself at home sniffing around and finally settling onto the couch. Vitaly had stopped at the petstore on the way home and the clerk hadn’t even blinked when he’d shown them the fox, helping Vitaly get everything he needed.

 

“What. The. Fuck. Is. That.”

 

Oh. Nobuo was home. The fox was sitting nicely at Nobuo’s feet, tongue lolling out of her mouth happily. Vitaly grabbed the plate of mochi and forced a smile. “I brought you mochi!”

 

“And a wild animal, it seems,” Nobuo said, side-stepping around the fox and kicking off his shoes. The fox promptly pounced on one of the shoes, snout going right through the hole.

 

“She wouldn’t leave! Every morning she was there at the bakery and every afternoon she was there as if she was waiting for me,” Vitaly tried to explain.

 

“So you just thought you’d, what, adopt it?!” Nobuo asked.

 

Vitaly just shrugged, face burning hot in embarrassment. “I mean...don’t the Japanese worship foxes? Maybe having her around will be a good thing!”

 

“Yeah. The thing about kitsune, though, is you never know their intentions. Some are faithful guardians, and some are tricky assholes,” Nobuo explained. “I’d like to not find out which one that one is.”

 

Putting down the ignored mochi Vitaly scrambled to try and convince him. “Nobuo, please? She seems pretty domesticated. It would be just like having a dog!”

 

“So then get a dog, babe!” Nobuo argued.

 

Vitaly’s shoulders sagged and he pulled out the last card he had - his Omega card. He let his lips pout and his eyes go doe-eyed. “Please?”

 

Nobuo’s dark eyes narrowed. “That’s cheating, Vitasha. Fine. But if she eats anything or tears anything up, she’s gone.”

 

“Thank you!” Vitaly hugged his mate and kissed him on the cheek.

 

It had been only a few hours but already he had grown attached to the creature. She was smart and learned fast. She hadn’t been too sure about the harness when he’d first put it on, but she quickly forgot it the moment they stepped outside and there were far more interesting things to look at and smell. The way she pounced on everything like a cat amused Vitaly and even made him chuckle a few times, especially when it was into a bundle of clothes Nobuo had left on the ground. Like a dog jumping in a pile of leaves. Nobuo found it less amusing, especially when she got into bed with them.

 

“No. Absolutely not. I draw the line at this,” Nobuo said firmly, picking the fox up and setting her down. She promptly jumped back up.

 

“I don’t really think she’s going to take no for an answer,” Vitaly argued, giving a pat for the the fox to come to him.

 

She did, and laid down before rolling onto her back. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth again and she thumped her tail as she looked at Nobuo expectantly. She let out a yip when he didn’t join them on the bed.

 

Nobuo held firm for three seconds before he groaned and reached out a hand to rub the fox’s belly. “Kawaaiiiiii!! You stupid thing! You know just how to get me! How can I resist the belly?!” Her eyes started to close and her leg thumped as Nobuo found the right spot. “Well...I guess we better give it a name.”

 

Got him. Vitaly smiled. “Well, since she enjoyed your mochi so much, I was thinking we could call her that.”

 

Nobuo hummed. “Mochi, huh? I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. I’m telling Mom and Dad, you know?”

 

Vitaly chuckled. “Papa will be proud. This makes me a bonafide Russian - adopting wild animals and all that. Mama...that one I don’t know. If it was Papa bringing her home he’d be furious, but I’ve always gotten my way with Mama, so maybe he won’t care.”

 

“You say that with no shame at all,” Nobuo pointed out.

 

“Because I have none,” Vitaly confessed, scratching at Mochi’s ear.

 

“You aren’t worried? About how she’ll be around the baby?” Nobuo asked.

 

Vitaly shook his head. “People have pets with babies all the time. We have some time to train her right. I wouldn’t be scared to have Beilla around them.”

 

“Training a fox. You know that sounds crazy, right?”

 

“I’m half-Russian. It’s apparently what we do.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Nobuo picked Mochi up and set her on the other side of the bed. “While I obviously can’t keep Mochi out of the bed, I can keep her from keeping me from cuddling with my favorite husband.”

 

“I thought I was your only husband,” Vitaly teased as he settled in Nobuo’s arms. Mochi crawled over them both to get to Vitaly’s side and settled by his thighs.

 

“In my dreams I have ten of you. The real one is my favorite, though,” Nobuo explained.

 

Vitaly only rolled his eyes, smiling as he watched Mochi comfortably curl into the comforter and close her eyes to sleep. “Welcome to the family, Mochi.”


	6. Winter Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuo and a pregnant Vitaly snuggle during a winter storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super overdue b-day present for AlwaysOnline. Sorry for he wait!!!

Vitaly loved the winter. He loved the bite of the cold air on his cheeks and the way the world turned monochrome around him. Although he was quite abysmal when it came to skating, his parents’ love of the ice still ran in his veins. There was also the fact that it was the only thing to offer relief when the hot flashes would kick in. Pregnancy had been anything but the ‘glowing miracle’ everyone claimed it to be. While he already loved their daughter growing inside him, he absolutely hated pregnancy.

 

Even now he had escaped onto their apartment patio overlooking the half frozen river to ease the heat of his most recent flash. He didn’t even wear a coat, only a sweater and his boots. Mochi bounced around him playfully trying to catch snowflakes. He was only a month into his second trimester. There was far to go, still. He wondered daily how he’d do it. 

 

“Vitasha? Christ, it’s freezing out here. Literally. You can’t be out here like this, especially without a coat!”

 

Vitaly smiled as Nobuo immediately wrapped him up from behind. That kind of warmth Vitaly welcomed. “You forget I’m Russian.”

 

“Half-Russian,” Nobuo argued, placing his hands on the small swell of Vitaly’s stomach. “And baby will only be ⅓ Russian! She’s cold in there!”

 

Placing his hands atop of Nobuo’s he let his mate’s nose nuzzle against his neck. “Perhaps by parentage, but she’ll be born here. Winter is in her as much as is it’s in me.”

 

“Lies,” Nobuo mumbled as he pressed himself closer against Vitaly’s back. “Seriously, everything is going numb. Come inside.”

 

Letting out an amused huff Vitaly tugged at Nobuo’s hand and headed back inside, clucking his tongue to have Mochi follow behind. Once all three were inside he slid the glass door shut and locked it behind. There was already a good bit of snow piling up on the deck. It looked like this was going to be a fairly decent storm.

 

Nobuo handed him a steaming mug. “Drink hot chocolate and cuddle with me by the fire.”

 

Smiling, Vitaly took the proffered cup and took a sip. “I thought I was the sappy one?”

 

“Uh, emotional and sensitive, yes. Sappy? That one belongs to me entirely, babe,” Nobuo argued. “Should I sprinkle rose petals everywhere to prove a point?”

 

“If you can find roses this time of year, by all means,” Vitaly responded, moving to sit on his favorite side of the couch. Mochi jumped up on the couch seconds after and curled up against his side. 

 

Nobuo less than gracefully joined Nobuo on the couch, putting his mug down and moving to place his head gently against Vitaly’s stomach. “Ok, so maybe they’ll be fake. I’ll get the ones from the craft store and make sure they have glitter on them that makes it look like snow since you like this weather so much.”

 

Vitaly chuckled and ran his fingers through Nobuo’s unruly hair. “Does that include a bubble bath and a foot rub?”

 

“Whatever my baby wants,” Nobuo promised before shifting to give Vitaly’s belly a kiss. “Or should I say babies? Have you been feeling better?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Vitaly nodded. “Monday and Tuesday were bad, but I’ve been ok the last two days. Tired, but Mama says that is permanent and I should simply get used to that.”

 

“It doesn’t help you have the world’s most messed up sleep schedule I’ve ever seen,” Nobuo pointed out.

 

Vitaly couldn’t disagree. He was a night owl like his mother, but had to be up by 3 to get everything started at the bakery. That usually meant he only got one or two hours of rest - how could you even call that sleep? - before having to get up. Because of that, he primarily slept in the afternoon. For a while it had been difficult, but once Nobuo had come into his life that had changed. The Alpha’s scent lulled him to sleep within minutes. He’d also been using that against Vitaly, making him go to sleep at more reasonable hours especially now that he was pregnant. Vitaly wanted to be mad at him for taking advantage of their bond, but he couldn’t be, especially when Nobuo gave him  _ that _ look. 

 

“You gotta stop making your mama so sick and tired. He needs to be strong and healthy to help make you, you know?” Nobuo spoke to his belly.

 

“It’s true what they say,” Vitaly started, “babies are leeches.”

 

Nobuo gasped. “Babe! Our baby is not a leech!”

 

“She is so,” Vitaly argued back playfully.

 

“Fine, but she’s the cutest leech ever,” the Alpha said with a pout.

 

“She looks like an alien right now,” Vitaly pointed out, remember the last ultrasound photos quite clearly. While she resembled something of a baby at this point, she was still slightly creepy looking.

 

“Cutest alien ever!” Nobuo cooed at his belly before giving it another kiss.

 

Vitaly smiled fondly, wanting to capture this image in his mind forever. Nobuo was going to make an amazing father and Vitaly couldn’t wait to experience it. Setting down his own mug of hot chocolate he tugged at Nobuo’s arms so that he climbed up on top of Vitaly far enough they could kiss. “You said you wanted to cuddle, so let’s cuddle.”

 

Nobuo grinned and grabbed at the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa to pull across them. Mochi let out an annoyed groan as their movements made her have to move off the sofa entirely. She didn’t go far, finding her home on top of the discarded pillow. Slotting his knee purposefully between Vitaly’s legs Nobuo went in for a deep kiss.

 

“I’m pretty sure this might be more than just cuddling,” Vitaly pointed out between their kisses.

 

“Yeah?” Nobuo questioned innocently. “What can I say? There’s a storm brewing outside and a guy’s gotta stay warm somehow.”

 

“More layers would help, you know,” Vitaly pointed out before stealing another kiss.

 

“True,” Nobuo agreed, “But then that’s more layers I have to take off when my pregnant mate starts getting horny.”

 

Vitaly huffed with amusement and pushed at Nobuo so that they could look at each other in the eyes. “Your pregnant mate isn’t currently horny.”

 

The pout came quickly, lower lip pursing out in disappointment. “Are you sure?”

 

With a warm smile Vitaly lifted a foot to push the Alpha all the way off of him. “Find us a movie to watch and then lay down so we can cuddle properly. I can’t have you squishing our adorable little alien.”

 

“Oh, should we watch Alien?” Nobuo perked up excitedly, tossing the blanket off of his shoulders and getting off the sofa.

 

“Absolutely not,” Vitaly frowned. He hated scary movies and Nobuo very well knew that.

 

“Fine, fine,” Nobuo caved easily, grabbing the remote to pull up Netflix. 

 

Nobuo chose a sappy romance film just for Vitaly. It was one of the many little things the Alpha did that proved his love for his Omega. Nobuo would have much preferred a good action movie, or of course horror, but instead catered to his mate’s desires instead. For what little good it did, however, as Vitaly found himself nodding off only 20 minutes into the film. Maybe it was because he was simply tired, or maybe it was because Nobuo’s scent had him feeling so much at home he couldn’t help but let his eyes slip closed. Probably both. Yuuri’s scent used to be the only one to turn Vitaly to complete goo like this, but not anymore. 

 

The warmth Vitaly woke up to was the good kind, this time, and he let his eyes flutter open in the arms of Nobuo beneath a heavy blanket. When his vision finally focused he noticed the same movie was still playing on the screen. “How long was I out?”

 

“An hour, maybe,” Nobuo answered. “Not enough, if you ask me.”

 

Vitaly hummed, still feeling tired and wondering why he had woken up at all. His stomach let out a loud growl. Oh. That was why. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Well, I’m here to serve. What do you want?” Nobuo asked, carefully dislodging himself from behind Vitaly on the sofa. 

 

“Ice cream,” Vitaly answered without hesitation.

 

The look Nobuo gave him was hardly unexpected. “It’s literally below freezing outside and you want fucking ice cream? I don’t think ice is just in your blood, I think your blood is actually ice.”

 

Vitaly took his bare foot and shoved Nobuo all the way off of him, the Alpha landing on the floor with a thud. Grabbing the edge of the blanket he pulled it around himself and patted the part of the sofa next to him for Mochi to jump on up. “Make it the green tea one with chocolate on top and a big spoon.”

 

“Chocolate and green tea?” Nobuo frowned, still on his back staring at the ceiling. He then tilted his head, “Yeah, ok, she’s definitely ours. You gotta have more than ice cream, though, babe.”

 

“Then make me something,” Vitaly demanded, “But ice cream first.”

 

Finally getting to his feet Nobuo let himself stretch. “Sure thing, Your Highness. Where did you learn to be so pushy?”

 

“Mama,” Vitaly answered simply. “You should see the way my father grovels over him sometimes. Well, all the time.”

 

Nobuo let out a groan of defeat at that, knowing he couldn’t argue with any logic that was Mama logic. He grabbed the pint of ice cream from the fridge and opened the top to pour chocolate from the bottle on top. With a big spoon in the other hand he took it over to the sofa and handed it to Vitaly. “My Queen is served.”

 

Vitaly sat up and gave Nobuo a peck on the cheek. “Spasibo.”

 

“Veggies, rice, and salmon?” Nobuo asked as he headed back to the kitchen.

 

“Add an egg,” Vitaly instructed, turning his focus back to the television as he dove into his ice cream.

 

“I’ll add two because I love you,” Nobuo called back over his shoulder as he started pulling out pots and pans.

 

By the time Nobuo had finished cooking and brought Vitaly a steaming bowl the Omega had finished the pint of ice cream and moved on to the next movie. Exchanging the bowl for the empty pint, Nobuo found himself pouting again. “Babe. You didn’t even save me one bite?”

 

“No,” Vitaly answered simply before diving into the dinner Nobuo had made like he hadn’t eaten in hours. “You want a bite of this?”

 

“Oh, how sweet,” Nobuo huffed as he took a seat next to his husband with his own bowl in hand, “But I’ve got my own, thanks.”

 

Vitaly just hummed, already too engrossed in his bowl of food and the movie at hand. He’d changed the audio to Russian with no subtitles because he was petty like that. Nobuo had been in Russia for almost three years now and he was barely conversational. Vitaly was too much of an enabler by just giving in and speaking English around him. If it bothered him in the moment, though, he didn’t say, silently sitting next to Vitaly as he ate his own bowl.

 

Just as he had the ice cream, Vitaly cleaned the bowl, but this time he actually felt full at the end. Nobuo cleaned the dishes and they returned to their cuddle session on the sofa, Vitaly draped across Nobuo with his head resting on his chest. Taking a moment to look outside he noticed the snow had piled up considerably since the last he’d looked. Hm. Maybe he’d just close the bakery tomorrow. A snow day where they could continue on just like this. 

 

The movie came to an end, and with it, their nearly five hours together on the couch. The storm was only getting worse and he needed to get Mochi outside. Bundled from head to toe Vitaly wrestled with Mochi to get the harness on and walked her down the two flights of stairs to outside. The poor fox immediately disappeared in the snow with how deep it had gotten. Not like she minded, apparently, as she quickly started to bound like a rabbit through the white substance. 

 

“We aren’t here to play, Mochi. You have business to do,” he instructed. Although the cold didn’t bother him, the wind had picked up significantly biting painfully at his cheeks even after he pulled up his scarf. He suddenly found himself missing the warmth of his mate something fierce. 

 

The moment Mochi finished doing her business Vitaly practically ran back inside with her, clothes covered in snow that he had to brush off before stepping inside. Even then there was still a considerable amount on him that would leave a melted puddle by the door, not to mention the bit the fox shook off the moment the harness was off of her. 

 

Nobuo wasn’t in the living room so Vitaly made his way down the hall to their bedroom, the light to the bathroom flooding the room. Moving quickly, Vitaly came up behind Nobuo at the sink and squished himself up against the Alpha’s back. 

 

“Oh,” Nobuo huffed as he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and spit in the sink. “The person made of ice is finally cold, is he?”

 

“Warm me up?” Vitaly asked, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder blade.

 

“Well, get in bed, I’ll be there in a sec,” Nobuo instructed, grabbing for the washcloth. 

 

For a moment, Vitaly thought he might do as he was asked, but something stopped him. Smirking, he looked at Nobuo through the mirror. “I was thinking something different.”

 

Nobuo dropped the washcloth promptly and turned around in Vitaly’s arms. “Is my mate finally horny?!”

 

“Mmm, I could be persuaded,” Vitaly teased. 

 

Nobuo promptly dropped his sweats. Vitaly laughed.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby...It’s Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149112) by [MidnightJournalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist)




End file.
